Forever !
by hpforeverr
Summary: The war is over but Harry is still depressed. Will Ginny going back in time to save some old friends help Harry recover? Who does she save you might ask? Well the Potters of course! And the Longbottoms too! Now their together, happily forever.
1. Chapter 1

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 1 ; Traveling to 1981 .

" Hermione , are you finished yet ? " Ginny whined .

" No , I'm not . Have patience . " Hermione snapped back .

" You must be joking , " Ron grinned as he walked into the room , " Weasley's don't have patience 'mione . "

" Prat . " Ginny murmured under her breath .

" I'm done . " Hermione finally squealed .

" Brilliant ! " Ron said , obviously gobsmacked by the time-turner his friend was holding .

Ginny snickered . " When can I give it a go Hermione ? "

" Now , if you want , but you'll have to be careful . Extremely careful Gin . "

" Wait ! Why does GINNY get to go back and not me 'mione ? " Ron questioned while glaring at his sister .

Hermione , irritated , answered , " Because Ronald , Ginny here wouldn't have been born yet . "

" But .. Well I guess that makes sense . " Ron stated .

" Of course it makes sense Ron ! Now Ginny , when do you want to go back to ? " Hermione demanded .

" Umm .. October 19th , 1981 . " Ginny inquired .

" October 19th ? " Ron asked in confusion .

" You're a dimwit , " said an annoyed Ginny , " That's 4 days before Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured . I want to try and help Neville as well . "

" You're doing the right thing , Gin " Hermione proposed , trying to give her friend comfort .

" What if they don't believe me ? " Ginny mentioned .

" They will . "

One could only hope .

" Here , Gin " Hermione pronounced , handing the time-turner to Ginny .

Ginny took the time-turner from Hermione in disbelieve . She was actually going to do this .

" Thanks , now , how many turns .. " But she was cut off by Hermione who , being as smart as she was , knew what she was going to ask , " 7 . "

" 7 , " Ginny repeated , " Right . "

" Bye Ginny , remember what i said .. " But what Hermione said , Ginny never found out , as she was already being sent back to October 19th , 1981 .


	2. Chapter 2

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 2 ; Potter Manor .

Ginny landed with a thump in Godric's Hallow . She looked around , and found what she was looking for . Potter Manor . She cautiously approached the door and , not seeing what else to do , she knocked .

* Inside Potter Manor *

Lily was sitting on the couch watching a one year old Harry play with his toys on the floor when she heard a knock on the door , cautiously , she stood up and walked down the hall . Surely , it wouldnt be someone evil .. They wouldn't knock but literally blow down the front door . Maybe it's Sirius or Remus she thought ? No , they would've flooed . Peter ? No .. The former Marauder never came to visit anymore . " Well , I'll just have to find out , won't I ? "

* Outside Potter Manor *

Ginny waited patiently until she heard someone approach the front door . " It must be Lily " Ginny thought , hearing her mutter something that sounded like " Well , I'll just have to find out , won't I ? "

" Must be thinking out loud " Ginny mentally smirked , until she noticed the door open .

" Hi there , can i help you ? " Lily whispered , obviously nervous .

" Hi there , " Ginny whispered back , her voice quivered a bit as well , " My name is Ginny , you're Lily Potter , right ? "

" Right .. " Lily opened the door a bit more , clearly trying to decide whether or not to trust Ginny .

" Umm .. Ginny who ? " Lily asked .

" Weasley . " Ginny answered with much more confidence .

" Funny , I don't remember the Weasley's having a daughter . I must be going mad . " Lily laughed a little .

Ginny laughed back , " No , you're not going mad . "

" Then .. " Lily started , but got cut off when Ginny said , " Molly and Arthur don't have a daughter , at least not yet anyways . " Ginny grinned at the startled look on Lily's face .

" You're from the future , aren't you ? " Lily bit her lip , obviously nervous again .

" Yes " was all Ginny could say when she heard James shouting from inside , " Oi , Lils , who was at the door ? "

" Ginny Weasley " Lily inquired , motioning for her to come inside .

" Ginny Wesley ? But that would mean she's from the future , because Molly and Arthur don't have a daughter . " James stated the facts .

" Wow James , you caught on a lot quicker than i did , " Lily snickered , " You must be getting smart . "

James looked hurt , " Im offended , you mean smartER right ? "

Lily burst out laughing at the mention of James getting smarter . Still laughing , she said " Whatever you say dear"

James must have remembered Ginny because he turned to her and said , " If your from the future , then why are you in the past , and how do you know who we are ? "

" Well to answer your second question , I'm your sons girlfriend . And to answer your first question , I'm here to change history . " Ginny smirked at the horrorstruck faces of James and Lily .

" Change History .. You can't do that , can you ? " Lily questioned .

Feeling pleased , Ginny answered , " Well technically , your not supposed to change history , but you see , I've figured out a way to change the past without effecting the future . "

" So you're not doing anything illegal ? " Lily murmured .

" Not anything TO illegal , Marauders Honor " Ginny stated honestly .

" Wait .. Did you just say Marauders Honor ? How do you know about us ? " James demanded .

Ginny smiled , " Why , yes Prongs , i did say marauders honor , and i already told you , I'm your sons girlfriend . "

James smiled back at Ginny , " Wicked . "

Irritated , Lily snapped , " Well , what about history are you trying to change ? "

" Oh , right , " Ginny's smile faded , " I'm here to make sure of two things . One , that Frank & Alice Longbottom don't get tortured .. "

" And two ? " Lily stammered .

" To make sure you and James don't die . " Ginny whispered .

" M-m-me .. me and james die ? " Lily responded , barely audible .

" Yes , I'm sorry . " Ginny sighed .

" It's not your fault " James muttered .

" I know , now is there an order meeting anytime soon ? " Ginny asked .

James answered , his face now pale , " Yes , theres one tonight . "

Ginny just nodded her head , her voice now stale .

" Ginny ? " Lily said under her breath .

" Yes ? " responded Ginny .

" Thanks . "


	3. Chapter 3

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 3 ; The Warning

When James , Lily , and Ginny arrived at the order meeting , to say Ginny was surprised was a bit of an understatement . In fact , Ginny was ecstatic to see her mum , dad , Remus , Frank , Alice , Dumbledore , and Sirius . All the people she knew to be dead , alive . She was lost in thoughts when she heard a polite

" Hem , Hem "

At first she thought it was Umbridge , and she was ready to take out her wand and hex her to oblivion , but then realized it was , not Umbridge , but Dumbledore .

Ginny chuckled , " You know professor , you sounded a lot like Umbridge right then . "

The next person who spoke however was Sirius , " Prongs , old buddy , Lils , I see you brought a friend .. "

" First off Padfoot , I am not old , merely 21 . And yes , this is Ginny . She needs to speak with some of us in private . " James replied , looking hurt at Sirius's comment about being old .

" Right , well which ones of us does she need to speak to ? And by the way mate , your getting oldER by the minute . " Sirius said sarcastically .

While trying to hold back a chuckle , Ginny answered , " I need to speak with James , Lily , Alice , Frank , Molly , Arthur , Professor Dumbledore , Sirius , and Professor Lu .. Err i mean Remus . "

" Well , you heard her , everyone else move along . " Sirius smirked .

" Yes move along , " continued Dumbledore , " Now , down to business , Ginny ? "

" Err .. right , first off , my name is Ginny Weasley , " Ginny started but stopped while everyone gasped , " I'm from the future , and well i've come back to change history . "

" But changing history is .. well impossible . " Remus stated .

" Nothings impossible Remus , " Ginny chuckled , " The word itself says I'm possible . Anyways , where were we ? Oh yes , I've found a way to change the past without changing the outcome of the future . "

More gasps escaped from everyone except James and Lily before Ginny went on , " I'm going to be needing your help though , as what I'm trying to change involves James , Lily , Frank , and Alice . "

" W-w-what involves us ? " Alice's words stumbled .

" On October 24th , a death eater group led by Bellitrix Lestrange will come to your house trying to get information on the order , you wouldn't give it to her so she tortured you to insanity using the cruciotais curse , " Ginny paused , " I want to change that so Neville doesn't grow up an orphan . "

" Neville grows up an orphan ? " Frank whispered .

" Well not exactly an orphan , but with his grandmother " Ginny inquired .

" Okay , so how do we change that ? " Sirius growled .

" Well , lets think Padfoot , we know when are and where the longbottoms are going to be attacked , so we set up forces around the house and when they come , we attack unexpectedly ! " James practically shouted .

" Woah , Prongs , calm down ! We know where and when , but what time ? " Sirius asked directing his question at none other then Ginny .

" They get attacked at dinner time , but once we save them , they'll have to come back with me to live in 1996 . " Ginny stated .

" 1996 ? " Alice questioned .

Ginny answered , " Yes , 1996 . Oh , and one more thing , after we're done here , i'm going to have to go back to my own time and bring back Neville , the 17 year old Neville , that is . He can help . "

" Wait so let me get this straight , " Remus started , " You have to go get Neville , bring him back here , save Frank and Alice , bring all 3 of them back to 1996 , then come back her to save Lily and James ? "

" Pretty much , except when I go back to 1996 after saving Frank and Alice , I'll need to bring Lily with as well . " Ginny said .

" Why do I need to come with ? " Lily whispered , obviously scared of leaving James .

" Because when I bring Frank , Alice and Neville back to the future , I need to bring Harry to the past , " Ginny explained , " Harry won't come with me unless he actually thinks we can save you two , " she pointed at Lily and James before continuing , " He won't want to get his hopes up just to have them fall again " Ginny finished .

" You sound like you know him well , " Lily paused , " I think he sounds just as stubborn as James . "

Ginny laughed , " I do know him well , remember I'm his girlfriend , and yes , he is stubborn , but he also has a horrible temper . "

It was James' turn to laugh , " Aha ! He may be stubborn like me but he's got your temper Lils ! "

" Sod off James , " Lily snapped , " Ginny , what does he look like ? "

Ginny thought for a moment before saying , " Him and James could be twins , except for the eyes , he has your eyes , Lily . When we first started dating , Sirius said that if you switched mine and Harry's eye color , that it'd be like you and James all over again . "

Lily laughed , " That is something Sirius would say . "

" I'm offended Lils , " Sirius smirked , " and when in the world did i say that ? "

" In the future , Sirius . " Ginny reminded him .

" Right , i have a question . " Remus stated .

" Yes , Remus ? " Ginny replied , laughing half-heartedly .

" What happened to James and Lily ? " Remus asked .

Ginny immediately stopped laughing and her face turn as pale as a ghost . " You all have heard of the prophecy , right ? "

" Yes " everyone whispered .

" Mum , Dad , even you ? "

" Yes , dear . " Molly responded .

" Right , well I'm going to tell you the whole story , " Ginny stated , " But i don't want any interruptions , and i mean NO interruptions Sirius , until I'm done . "

Everyone nodded their head , before Ginny began , " Well as you may or may not know , Voldemort knows about the prophecy , whether we want him to or not , he does . The prophecy child either refers to Harry or Neville , and Voldemort chooses Harry . "

" But why ? " Lily muttered under her breath .

Ginny continued , " Why , Lily ? Because Voldemort chose the child who he believed would be the most danger to him , sounds silly , i know , but he did . He ultimately created his worst enemy , as many people do . Your probably wondering where this is going , well , Lily and James chose Sirius as their secret keeper when they go into hiding , but Sirius , thinking he would be the obvious choice , advises them to switch to someone who is less likely to be their secret keeper , so taking his advice , they switch . To Peter Pettigrew , " Ginny paused , " Because who would've thought that poor , useless , talentless , Peter Pettigrew would be the Potter's secret keeper ? Not me . Anyways , one night , October 31st to be exact , James and Lily heard the front gate open , then footsteps on the front path . Peter betrayed them . But it was to late to escape , because Voldemort blocked the Floo , put up anti-apperation wards , locked all doors and windows shut so James and Lily couldn't fly out on broom . James tells Lily to take Harry and run , and that he'd hold off Voldemort . Lily takes Harry upstairs to the nursery just as Voldemort bursts open the front door , James duels , but in the end loses and dies , as Voldemort's going up the stairs , Lily reaches for her wand , and sure enough , doesn't have it . Voldemort tells Lily to step aside and she says no , naturally , so he kills her , not knowing that Lily sacrificed herself for Harry . So when Voldemort put his wand on Harry , and cast the killing curse , it rebounded , and hit the bloke himself . He fled , nothing but a spirit . And that , Remus , is what happened to James and Lily . "

" That's awful . " a shocked Remus , whispered .

" I know . " Ginny responded .

" So .. does Harry grow up an orphan ? " Lily waited for Ginny to nod before continuing , " With whom ? "

" The Dursleys . " Ginny stated sadly .

" T-t-tuney ? " Lily questioned .

" I'm sorry . " Ginny answered .

James spoke next , " No! You have nothing to be sorry for , Ginny . "

" I know . Now , how can we change history ? "

" We can't " Remus muttered under his breath .

" We can . And we will . " Ginny said , in a matter-of-fact sort of way .

" We won't .. " James started before he was interrupted by Lily .

" We won't change secret keepers . "

" You have to , " Ginny paused , " If you don't , then Voldemort won't die . "

" BUT JAMES AND LILY WILL ! " Sirius growled again .

" No , Sirius , they won't . " Ginny whispered .


	4. Chapter 4

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 4 ; Saving Frank and Alice .

" Right , " Sirius started , " We know what happens to Frank , Alice , Lils , and James , but i still have a question . "

An irritated Ginny said , " What's your question , Sirius ? "

" What happens to me and Remus ? " Sirius asked .

Ginny answered , " Well , after James and Lily die , Remus goes off on his own and grieves for quite a long time , obviously thinking that Sirius was their secret keeper . The first time I met Remus was in 1992 , I believe , when he taught defense against the dark arts . Thats why I called you Professor Lupin , Remus . "

" You mean to say , that MOONY became a PROFESSOR ? " snickered Sirius .

" I'm offended , Padfoot . " Remus snapped .

" Sorry Moony , now what happens to me ? Please don't tell me that I become a PROFESSOR to ? " Sirius laughed sarcastically .

" Padfoot , you will never become a Professor . " Remus stated .

Sirius , pretending to look hurt , replied , " Now I'm offended . "

" Sirius , " Ginny stopped for a moment , " Do you honestly want to know what happens to you ? "

" Well of course . " he responded dramatically .

" Err .. okay then , but let me warn you , no matter how much you want to change this , you can't . Because otherwise it changes Harry's third year at school , and we can't change that , " Ginny paused , " After James and Lily die , Sirius , sensing something is wrong , goes to Peters , when he's no where to be found , he flys to the Potter's on his motorbike , once there , he finds the Potters dead , and obviously since he knew about Peter , wanted to go after him . He was going to take Harry with him , but Hagrid got there as he was leaving and told him that Dumbledore wanted Harry to go to the Dursleys , Sirius , naturally , wasn't convinced . But Hagrid stayed pleading until Sirius agreed . He then gave Hagrid his motorbike , transformed and went to find Peter . Sirius found him and cornered him . Peter , knowing he'd never win a duel with Sirius , shouted that he was innocent and blew apart the street with the wand he was holding behind his back , killing thirteen muggles . He then cut off his own finger and transformed into a rat , framing Sirius . The ministry officials got there and threw Sirius into , " Ginny took a breath , then continued , " askaban without a trial , 12 years later , Sirius escaped , going after Peter once again . He found him with my brother , Harry and Hermione . Turns out he's been posing as my Ron's pet rat for years , Sirius and Remus , then tell them the truth , and they believe them . Thankfully , but Peter escapes . "

" PETER ESCAPES ? " James yelled .

" James ! Let . Her . Explain . " Lily half-yelled back .

" And he has to escape . " Ginny concluded .

" I-i-i go to askaban ? " Sirius stuttered .

" Unfortunately . I'm done , and I need to go get Neville still , as well . "

" Right , Ms . Weasley , you go get Neville . We'll still be here when you come back . " Dumbledore spoke for the first time in a long time .

" When I come back . " Ginny whispered while taking the time-turner out and putting it around her neck . Ginny turned it 7 times while saying " NEVILLE'S . "

" Well , that was pleasant . " Sirius said sarcastically as Ginny left .

" Very " James replied dryly .

* Longbottom residence *

Whatever Ginny was excepting when she knocked on Neville's door , this wasn't it . A plump little lady in green robes and a green hat with a feather on it , answered the door . Ginny noted that she was carrying a red handbag . " Hello dear , what can I do for you ? " Neville's grandmother , or who Ginny assumed to be Neville's grandmother , said in a high , squeaky voice .

" Oh , Hello , I'm looking for Neville ? " Ginny told her , as polite as she could .

" Yes , yes , well then come in , " she paused , " NEVILLE THERES A VERY PETITE RED-HEAD HERE FOR YOU ! "

Ginny chuckled when she heard Neville's response , " GRANDMUM , ITS GINNY WEASLEY , HARRY POTTER'S GIRLFRIEND REMEMBER ? I'M DATING LUNA ! "

" Oh , " his grandmum said turning back to Ginny , " So you're Ginny Weasley , well then , I must be off ! "

And with that , she disapperated with a pop .

" Ginny ! It's so good to see you again , what are you doing here ? " Neville grinned coming downstairs .

" Hi there Nev , its good to see you to ! And I need your help with something , will you come with me ? " Ginny questioned , hoping he wouldn't ask anything more .

" Sure Gin ! " Neville laughed .

" Thank you so much , but it might be a bit of a shock . " Ginny responded , sighing with relief as she put a part of the time-turner around Neville's neck .

" Is this a time turner , Ginny ? " he whispered uncertainly .

" Yes , " she turned the time-turner 7 times before yelling " NUMBER 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE ! "

* Grimmauld place *

Ginny and Neville arrived inside Grimmauld place with a loud bang , and sure enough , moments later the portrait of started screeching . Sirius and the others burst out of the kitchen and started to shut the curtains .

" Man Nev , We're just as clumsy as Tonks . " Ginny murmured with a wink .

" Long time , no see , Gin ! " James said , smiling , as he came into the kitchen .

" Err .. Gin ? , " Neville started , " Isn't that James Potter ? "

" Why , yes , Nev , it is , and this is Lily Potter , Remus Lupin , Sirius Black , Molly and Arthur Weasley , and of course , Dumbledore . " Ginny concluded . Frank and Alice had already left and would meet their son soon .

" But , w-w-why ? " Neville asked , his words stammering .

" We're here to save your's and Harry's parents ! " Ginny stated happily .

" Really ? What day is it ? " Neville grinned while he talked .

" Err .. " Ginny looked to the others for help .

It was Lily who came to the rescue , " October 20th , Neville . "

" Thank you . "

" Please , call me Lily , makes me sound old . " Lily replied , smirking .

" Right , err .. thanks Lily " Neville whispered unsure of himself .

" Oi , Neville ! " Ginny called , getting his attention , " So will you help us ? "

" Okay , I'll try my best . " Neville grinned .

* The next morning in the kitchen*

" Neville , I'm really sorry , but we need to ask you some questions . " Ginny stated briskly .

" Shoot . "

" Well , when were your parents attacked ? "

" 3 days from now . "

" Thats what i thought , why were they attacked ? "

" Information about the order , I think "

" Finally , how many death eaters attacked them ? "

Neville screwed up his face for a moment , " 'Bout ten I think , but I'm not positive . "

" Ahh we can take 'em , " James said , walking into the kitchen , " Frank and Alice were just outnumbered ! "

Neville , who was trying to keep the fear out of his voice , replied , " I hope your right . "

James snickered , " Well Im not wrong . "

As soon as James was done boasting about always being right , which Lily detested against , Frank and Alice Longbottom showed up at Potter Manor .

" Alice , Frank , " Lily started , " This is your son , Neville "

" S-s-son ? " Frank whispered .

" Yes , Dad . "

Alice spoke next , " Oh , Neville . " She then pulled him into a hug .

" Mum . " Neville responded looking up at his mother's tear-streaked face .

Time to plan , thought Ginny as she watched the hug between mother and son .

* OCTOBER 24th AT THE LONGBOTTOMS *

" Right , Lets go over the plan one more time " Lily said .

James , Lily , Sirius , Remus , Frank , Alice , Neville and Ginny had spent the last three days planning for the Death Eaters' attack on the Longbottoms . They were now ready and in position . Frank and Alice were in their house trying to act normally and not nervously , while the others surrounded the property .

" We've only got 5 minutes Lils , and we've all memorized the plan , " James whispered , obviously irritated , " Besides , we all know what we're doing . "

" Fine , " Lily snapped , " I guess I'm just nervous , thats all "

" It'll be fine , Lils . "

They were interrupted when they heard a series of *pops* . " Here we go ! " James whispered excitedly .

The group of death eaters , led by Bellatrix Lestrange , walked up towards the door , and blasted it off its hinges . Once inside , Ginny could here Bellatrix saying , " There's no point in running , Longbottom , we've got the house surrounded . "

Frank came out into the hall where the death eaters were . " What do you want , Bellatrix ? "

" Just a few answers .. The Order of the Phoenix , ever heard of them , Longbottom ? "

" Well , its a 'secret' organisation I believe , so no . " Frank replied sarcastically .

" You know , " Bellatrix purred , " Crucio ! " Frank fell to the ground , twitching awfully .

" ENOUGH ! " One of the other death eaters shouted gruffly .

Bellatrix stopped when the death eater who had shouted pushed her aside and bent over Frank .

" Where is the Order based ? Who is their secret keeper ? " he growled dangerously .

Lupin , realizing that it was Fenir Greyback , shot a spell at him which hit him in the side and sent him crashing into the wall . More spells began flying through doors , and windows . Order members began leaping out of various places , James and Lily burst through the front door , Ginny came out into the hall the same way Frank had , Sirius sprang out of a cupboard . The nine remaining death eaters jumped into battle , shooting spells back at the order members . Neville grabbed his fathers hand and hauled him out of the hall towards where Alice was .

One of the more advanced death eaters immediately turned to Ginny , obviously misreading her as an easy target .

" STUPEFY ! " Ginny shouted . Her opponent dodged it clumsily .

" PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! " They returned .

Ginny blocked it , " LOCOMOTOR MORTIS ! "

She blocked that as well , " You silly girl , you think that'll stop me "

Ginny realized she knew the voice . To well . Bellatrix Lestrange . " LILY I NEED YOUR HELP ! " Ginny shouted over the battle before firing another curse at Bellatrix , " IMPEDIMENTA ! "

Bellatrix blocked it , " AVADA .. " but she never finished her spell because Lily shot one at her from behind .

" Lily ! Thank you so much ! " Ginny smiled .

" No need to thank me , Gin ! " Lily called back .

With Bellatrix taken care of , Lily and Ginny turned to the rest of the battle , Sirius was dueling 2 figures who were no match for him , even put together , James had backed one into a corner , Neville , Frank , and Alice were each dueling one death eater a piece . The two girls turned to see the last two death eaters trying to sneak out the door , they each shot stunning spells at them from behind . Soon though , all death eaters were taken down , as they were no match for the Order in the first place .

" I was enjoying that " Sirius grumbled sarcastically .

* Potter Manor *

" Who's next to save ? " James asked Ginny eagerly .

" Err .. you and Lily . "

" Oh , right . And Frank , Alice , you're welcome to stay here as long as you need too . "

Alice smiled wearily , " Thanks , James . "

" Ginny , Did you say me and James were next ? " Lily asked fearfully .

" Yes , it will be alright , though . " Ginny replied reassuringly .

" I've been thinking Gin , and if you save me , won't Harry die ? "

" I've been thinking too Lils , and I have a theory .. but before I tell you , We need to bring Frank , Alice and Neville to my time . We also need to bring Harry to your time . " Ginny said cautiously .

Lily , taking a steadying breath , " Right , good idea . "

" Tomorrow . We'll go tomorrow . Night , Lily "

" Night Ginny . "


	5. Chapter 5

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 5 ; Saving Lily and James .

Ginny stumbled into the Potter's kitchen the next morning looking stressed out .

" Goodmornin' Lily . "

"Mornin' Ginny . Sleep well ? "

" Kind of .. It's nothing . "

" About Harry right ? " Lily smiled , " Why are you so worried ? "

" It's just Sirius always said that Harry doesn't JUST have your green eyes . " Ginny said , grinning .

" Hmm .. Well i guess he should know . " Lily started grinning slightly herself .

" Right , Oh , Lils ? "

" Yes , Gin ? "

" We need to get Harry . "

" I know . "

" Where are the others ? "

" Well , James , Sirius and Remus went out to do who knows what , and the Longbottoms are visiting at the Burrow . "

" The Burrow ? "

" Yes , I'm going to ask your parents if they'd watch Harry for awhile , you think they'd like to ? "

Ginny laughed , " They'd love to . "

* The Burrow *

Ginny and Lily apparated next to the Burrow with Lily holding Harry in her arms .

They knocked on the door . " It's open ! " they heard puff from within . Lily stepped into the cozy kitchen . " Oh , Hello Lily dear . "

Lily responded weakly , " Hello Molly . "

Molly , finally seeing Ginny cried out , " Oh ! And Ginny to ! What a pleasure ! "

" Hello , Mum . "

" Lily , Ginny , your here ! " the excited voice of Neville exclaimed coming into view along with Frank and Alice .

" Yes , but we really must be going , I need you to do me a favor though , Molly , I was wondering if you'd watch Harry for awhile , if it's no trouble , I know it's a bit cheeky of me but .. " Lily was cut off by an ecstatic ,

" Of course , Lily ! He's no trouble at all ! " Molly stated .

" Thank you , now Frank , Alice , Nev , Gin , you ready ? "

" As ready as we'll ever be , Lils . " Ginny smirked .

5 minutes later they were all gathered outside Potter Manor .

" Well goodbye Frank , Alice , Neville , " James said nodding his head at each of them before continuing , " And Lily , Ginny , good luck you two . "

" Yeah , it sounds like your gonna need it . " Sirius commented .

Ginny threw the time turner around all their heads .

" Bye , see you in .. whenever we convince Harry to come with us . " Ginny finished weakly .

" That would be about .. " Sirius pretended to think for a minute , " Christmas then . "

" Sod off , Sirius . " Lily snapped as Ginny turned the time-turner 7 times . She called out , " NEVILLE"S "

The 5 friends appeared in Neville's house where Lily and Ginny said they're goodbyes to the Longbottoms' before apparating to the burrow . They took some broomsticks from the shed and flew up to Ron's window .

" OI ! RON , LET US IN ! " Ginny yelled .

It wasn't Ron , but Harry who opened the window , " GIN ! "

" Well , Hello Harry . You look terrible . " Ginny joked .

" Hmm .. so do you , " Harry joked back , " Where have you been ? Not getting revenge on us lot for saving the world without you , are you ? "

" No . I would never do something so vile and cruel . " Ginny winked at Harry before kissing him .

" Err .. Ginny .. your friend ? " Ron said .

" Right . Guys , this is Lily . Lily , this is my boyfriend Harry , and my prat of a brother , Ron . "

" Lily ? Lily Evans ? " Harry asked , looking confused .

" Lily Potter to you " Lily snickered .

" But .. " Harry started but was cut off when Ginny answered his question , " Harry , Lily's from the past , now we need your help with something . Will you come with us ? "

" Umm .. right , one moment . " He grabbed his broom and was about to follow them down to the shed when Ron spoke up again ,

" Gin ? "

" Yes ? "

" Try not to get killed . "

" What about me ? , " Harry started looking hurt , " I could get killed to ! "

" Harry , if there's one thing I've learned about you lately , it's that your indestructible . "

And with that , they flew down to the shed .

Once they put they're brooms back , Ginny tossed the time-turner around their necks , turned it 7 times , and said , " The Potter's "

" Gin ? Where are we ? " Harry questioned .

" The Potter's , Harry ." she stated .

" Okay , new question , what year are we in ? "

" 1981 "

" Right . What day ? "

" October 25th "

" What are we doing here ? "

" Man , your full of questions today , we're here to save your parents . We already saved Neville's . "

" How are we going to do that ? "

" You'll see " Ginny smirked .

" OI ! MOONY , PRONGS , THEY"RE BACK ! " Sirius shouted from inside .

" Hiya , Sirius " Ginny grinned .

Sirius grinned back , " Hiya Gin , Lils , Oh , and you must be Prongslet ! "

Harry laughed , " You could say that . "

" I'm glad . Because I'm going to . "

As if on cue , James and Remus walked in the room , " Guys , This is Harry . "

" Nice to meet you Harry " Remus smiled .

Harry smiled to , " You would've met me eventually "

He turned to James , " Dad ? Is that really you ? "

James nodded and smirked , " Geez , Gin wasn't kidding when she said you looked like me . "

" Except I look better . " Harry smirked .

Ginny smiled . The Potter's were reunited .

* The next morning *

" Morning Mum ! " Harry greeted brightly .

" Morning , You're quite cheerful . "

" Well , what about you ? You look worried . "

" Today's the day we switch secret-keeper . "

" Right , forgot about that . "

" Lucky you "

" Oh , Mum , it's going to be fine , I promise . "

" Don't make promises you can't keep , Harry "

" But i can keep this one . "

A few minutes later , everyone else poured into the kitchen . They all said they're 'good morning's' and started to eat breakfast .

" Hang on a sec , " Sirius stopped mid-chew , " Isn't today the day that filthy rat comes to switch secret-keepers ? "

James faces suddenly lost all its color .

" It is , isn't it ? " he said , looking over to Lily , who simply nodded .

All of a sudden , the doorbell rang .

Lily went to get the door while James ushered Harry , Ginny , and Remus upstairs .

" Hello Peter . " Lily muttered stiffly as she opened the door .

" Hello Lily , Oh , Padfoot ! Prongs ! "

" Wormtail . " James and Sirius replied together .

All of Harry's favorite hexes were running through his head , but Ginny held him , comforting him .

" Right , Sirius , Peter , you two hold hands . James , you'll need to repeat after me . " Lily stated .

" I know what to do , Lils . " James smirked while Lily glared at him .

" Fidelo tuitio , " said Lily clearly .

" Fidelo tuitio , " repeated James .

" amico perpetuum transeo . "

" amico perpetuum transeo . "

Harry , Ginny and Remus watched as an blue ribbon shot out of James' wand and wrapped itself around Sirius' and Peters' hands , like an unbreakable vow , it turned white then faded into nothing . A cold wind passed through the house , like a dementor had just passed through . They waited until Peter left before venturing into the living room .

Lily breathed a sigh of relieve before saying , " I'm glad that's over . "

" It's only just begun , Mum . " Harry replied dryly .

* October 30th , 1981 *

" Oh my god . " Harry mutter as he walked into the kitchen where he saw his Mum feeding his younger self . His mouth fell open when baby Harry smiled up at him . He shook his head while Lily smirked .

" In your position , I'd find this completely barbaric . "

" Thats putting it mildly .. "

" Good morning you two , " Lily said as Sirius and James walked in , " Remus should be round soon to discuss Ginny's plans . "

" Talk of the devil . " James muttered under his breath as Ginny walked in .

" Good morning Gin , " Harry called half-heartedly .

" What's happening today , then ? "

" Gin , " Lily started , " Tomorrow is Halloween . "

" Oh , right . "

" You have a plan ? "

" I have a bulletproof plan , Lils . "

As soon as Remus arrived , they all gathered in the living room , Ginny revealed her plan ,

" Right so we all know why we're here . A few things must stay the same , like the fact that Harry needs the blood protection in later life for reasons I can't explain yet . Oh , we also can't alter Harry's memory . "

" What do you mean ? " Lily asked , obviously confused .

" She means i can still remember what happened . " Harry muttered , aware of the fact that everyone else in the room , save Ginny , was staring at him .

" Y-y-you can ? " James stammered , looking horrified .

" I can . Gin , go on please . "

" Well , my plan is ; Harry saves Lily and Lily saves Harry . "

Again , everyone , save Harry , stared at Ginny in shock and confusion .

" Err .. what ? "

" Lily died to save Harry . That means Harry still has he blood protection he recieved when he was a baby . But Lily still needs to save baby Harry , so if adult Harry saves Lily first , then she'll survive when she saves baby Harry . " Ginny concluded .

" Really , its that simple huh ? " Sirius murmured sarcastically .

Ginny rolled her eyes , " Does everyone understand ? "

Everyone understood .

" Im glad . Well the only people involved in this plan are James , Lily , both Harry's and me . So Sirius , Remus , clear off . "

" Wait , why are you involved ? " Sirius whined .

" Because I'm the master-mind . Don't fret , Sirius , I'm coming with you and Remus , just clear off for a minute . "

" So , oh brilliant one , " James laughed , " How do we keep his memories the same ? "

" I could show you my memories . " Harry muttered .

" Right . "

Harry quickly summoned his mini-pensive from when he was hunting horcruxes ( It proved useful ) , and one by one all 4 of them entered his memories .

They resurfaced about 10 minutes later , with Lily and Ginny in tears . James was in utter shock but still tried to comfort Lily . Harry comforted Ginny . Sirius suddenly walked in when a laughing baby and a pack of exploding snap .

" Hiya , How about a game of - What happened ? "

" N-nothing " Lily stammered and walked out of the room . Ginny followed almost immediately . Sirius , realizing this wasn't the time for exploding snap , slowly and steadily backed out of the room .

* Halloween *

It was October 31st , 1981 . The most treacherous day of Harry's life . Sirius , Remus and Ginny had been reluctantly forced out of the house . Just like in the memory , James was with baby Harry in the living room playing , Lily was in the kitchen and Harry upstairs . Everyone was set for Ginny's plan . Now they could nay prey .

The gate creaked slightly and James heard footsteps on the path , James ran into the hall and his eyes dilated with horror as he recognized the man , if you could call him a man , to be Lord Voldemort . Lily ran into the hall moments later .

" Alohomora . " he hissed .

" Lily ! It's him ! Take Harry and go ! "

" Give me the boy and no one gets hurt "

Lily took her son as James raised his wand . She watched hopelessly as he dueled for his life . Harry appeared at the tops of the stairs and as planned , sent a stunning spell at James , who crumpled . Lily scampered up the stairs with baby Harry in her arms . She stood behind adult Harry .

" Like you said , no one gets hurt , your not after James Potter , Voldemort , so sod off . " Harry growled .

" You dare say my name . "

" Im not afraid of your name . "

" But of course , your right , Im not after James Potter , but Harry Potter . "

" No . "

" Oh , and who might you be ? " Voldemort started up the staircase .

" Does it matter ? "

" Matters to me "

" Ha . The point is Im not letting you get to Lily or Harry . "

" Is that so ? "

" It is "

Voldemort raised his wand and Harry mirrored him . Lily watched them duel , Harry only half-heartedly , seeing as he was not supposed to win . " Avada Kedavra ! " Harry failed to dodge the fatal curse . He fell . Lily screamed .

Voldemort then rounded on Lily .

" Give me the boy and I will spare you . "

" No . Not Harry , Please not Harry ! "

" Stand aside , you stupid girl , stand aside . "

" Please ! Have mercy ! Take me ! Kill me instead ! " Lily begged desperately .

" Stand aside ! "

" No I won't ! Please not Harry ! Please ! "

" Avada Kedavra ! "

Lily's scream echoed through the whole house as she fell .

Voldemort then turned his wand on Harry's forehead . " Avada Kedavra ! "

It backfired . Voldemort screamed . His body disintegrated and his soul fled . The only sound to be heard was the crying baby .

James opened his eyes . Propping himself up , he looked around , the house was crumbling . He ran upstairs .

" Lily ! Oh , Lily ! Please wake up ! "

She did .

James then ran over to Harry . " Harry ! Oh , Harry ! Please wake up ! "

He didn't .


	6. Chapter 6

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 6 ; Back to the Future

To say James and Lily thought Harry was dead would be an understatement . Lily was crying . James was holding her , comforting her , while crying himself . The real question they kept asking themselves was , " Is he really dead ? "

No , he wasn't . They thought he was . He sure as heck wasn't breathing . But Harry Potter has cheated death to many times to die . He won't die . Ron started to call him " The-Boy-Who-Should-Be-Dead-But-Wont-Die . " That about sums up Harry Potter .

Ginny , Sirius and Remus ran into the room and realized James and Lily were crying .

" Please tell me those are tears of joy . " Sirius said .

" You don't know how much i wish they were , Sirius . " Lily replied dryly .

" Then what's - " Ginny started but stopped as soon as she saw Harry , " Oh , no . Harry , please , wake up . You promised me you wouldn't leave me again . Harry , you promised . Harry , please , wake up . "

" Ginny , he's - " Remus paused but before he could continue Ginny cut him off , " No , Remus , He's not dead . So , don't even say it . Just don't . "

" Ginny , he's not breathing . "

By now , Ginny was crying too . For her , it was like losing half her world . Half her heart . She needed him . He needed her . She loved him . He loved her . He wasn't dead , Ginny wouldn't believe it . She put her hand on his heart and was about to lean in and kiss him when she felt it .

A pulse .

He was breathing .

Harry Potter was not dead .

Harry Potter was alive .

" He's breathing . " Ginny cried out , relieved .

" What ? " Lily whispered .

" He's breathing . " Ginny repeated again .

" I guess Ron really wasn't kidding about him being indestructable . " Lily laughed .

" B-b-but , how ? " Sirius stuttered .

" Sirius , do you really have to ask that ? " Ginny said .

" Yes , i do have to ask that "

" He's Harry Potter . " Ginny stated matter-of-factly .

" Well , duh , i knew that but he wasn't breathing a few minutes ago , he should be dead . "

" He's Harry Potter , " Ginny paused , " He should've been dead loads of times . He's survived the killling curse on more then one account . Voldemorts tried and failed to kill him 7 times . He's dueled with Voldemort 7 times and won . So technically , yes , you're right , Sirius , he should be dead . A normal person would be dead , but he's not normal . He's Harry Potter . "

" He's Harry Potter . " Sirius repeated , barely audible .

" Why , yes , I am Harry Potter . " Harry grinned as he sat up .

Ginny pushed him back down , " Oh , no you don't , Potter . "

" What did i do this time ? "

" You died again . "

" Oh , right . "

" Oh , right ? Thats all you have to say ? "

" Sorry ? "

" Sorry doesn't cut it this time Potter . You promised me you wouldn't do that to me again . And you did . You weren't breathing , Harry ! I thought you were dead ! DEAD ! And you can't die . You can't leave me - " Ginny was cut off when Harry kissed her .

" And i won't leave you " Harry whispered sweetly .

" Thats whats you said last time . " Ginny replied , shooting glares at him .

" So , you forgive me then ? "

" Of course i do you git . "

" Good . "

" Err .. if you two are done with all the lovey-dovey stuff .. "

" Shut up Padfoot " Harry laughed while he said it .

Sirius glared at him but still shut up .

" What now ? " James asked .

Ginny answered , " Its time to go back to the future . "

" Back to the future ? How do you go BACK to the future ? That'd be like going forward to the past . " Sirius remarked .

" Your a dimwit Sirius . " James mentioned .

" Oi ! Im offended ! " Sirius muttered , pretending to be hurt .

" No your not . "

" Are to "

" Are not "

" Are to "

" Are not "

" SHUT UP ! " Remus growled at the two marauders .

" Funny , they remind me so much of you and Ron , Harry . " Ginny chuckled .

" Rubbish , but now that you mention it , Remus and my mum remind me of you and Hermione . " Harry snapped back .

" Courage . "

" Loyalty . "

" Brains. "

" Heart . "

" Thats what it takes to be a true marauder , James has courage , as do you Harry . Ron's got loyalty like Sirius . 'Mione's got brains like Remus . " Ginny started , Harry finished ,

" And you Gin , have heart , like my mum . "

" We're the second generation of marauders . "

" Yes we are "

" Err , the SECOND generation ? You've forgotten that the first generation is still here . " Sirius smirked .

" Not in our time . Yet . "

" Right . "

" We need to go back . Now . " Ginny stated .

" Why now ? " James asked .

" Because Hermione charmed the time-turner to only work until midnight on Halloween 1981 . If we don't leave by midnight we'll be stuck here . " Ginny informed them .

Remus grinned , " Smart girl . "

" You have no idea . "

" Well i guess this is goodbye . " Remus whispered .

" You'll see us again . You'll see . Just don't change history . "

" You did . "

" Thats different . "

" How so ? "

" Well we changed history so it wouldn't effect the future . "

" Of course you did . " Remus snorted .

Ginny laughed and threw the time-turner around hers and the Potters' necks , " Bye Remus , Sirius . " she whispered before turning it 7 times and shouting , " THE BURROW ! "

James , Lily , Harry and Ginny landed with a thump in front of the burrow .

" It's good to be home " Ginny grinned .

" Yeah , it is . " Harry replied .

" Its been so long since I've been here . " Lily said .

" Err .. Lily dear ? " James started , " You were here this morning . "

" James we're in 1996 , not 1981 . "

" Right .. Thats going to take some time to get used to . "

" Well , Harry , shall we go face the wrath of my mum ? " Ginny muttered .

" The wrath of your mum ? " Lily questioned .

Ginny smiled slyly before answering , " Umm .. she doesn't exactly know we went back in time . So she doesn't exactly know your in the future . "

" I like you more and more every minute , Gin " James stated .

With that , they walked towards the front door .

* Meanwhile at the burrow *

" RON ! HERMIONE ! GET DONE HERE THIS INSTANT ! " Molly Weasley shouted from the kitchen .

She heard Ron and Hermione scramble down the stairs and once they enter the kitchen , she started .

Started what ?

Pestering them . In a shouting manor .

" WHERE ARE GINNY AND HARRY ? THEY'VE DISAPPEARED ! AND I KNOW YOU TWO KNOW SOMETHING . DONT DENY IT . "

" Calm down Mum . "

" I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ! THEY COULD BE 17 YEARS IN THE PAST FOR ALL I KNOW ! "

" Well Mum , they ARE 17 years in the past . "

" THEY'RE WHAT ? "

" 17 years in the past . "

" WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE THEY DOING 17 YEARS IN THE PAST ? "

" Err .. Hermione , a little help here ? "

" Why don't we let them explain ? "

" IT MAY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE HERMIONE BUT THEY'RE NOT HERE ! "

" Yes , they are , look " Hermione stated , pointing out the window towards 4 figures , two with black hair and two with red .

" Oh merlins beard .. Is that James and Lily Potter ? "

" Yes , , it is . "

" I knew the rescued Remus , Sirius , Fred , Tonks , Frank and Alice .. but merlins beard .. James and Lily ? "

" What's with you and the saying 'merlins beard' , mum ? "

" Funny , Ronald , very funny . " Molly snapped .

" Don't call me Ronald . "

Then they heard a knock on the door .

* Walking up to the door *

James , Lily , Ginny , and Harry were walking up to the door when they heard 's shouting at Ron and Hermione .

" RON ! HERMIONE ! GET DONE HERE THIS INSTANT ! " Molly Weasley shouted from what they assumed to be from the kitchen .

" WHERE ARE GINNY AND HARRY ? THEY'VE DISAPPEARED ! AND I KNOW YOU TWO KNOW SOMETHING . DONT DENY IT . "

" Calm down Mum . "

" I WILL NOT CALM DOWN ! THEY COULD BE 17 YEARS IN THE PAST FOR ALL I KNOW ! "

" Well Mum , they ARE 17 years in the past . "

" THEY'RE WHAT ? "

" 17 years in the past . "

" WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE THEY DOING 17 YEARS IN THE PAST ? "

" Err .. Hermione , a little help here ? "

" Why don't we let them explain ? "

" IT MAY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE HERMIONE BUT THEY'RE NOT HERE ! "

" Yes , they are , look " Hermione stated , pointing out the window towards 4 figures , two with black hair and two with red .

" Oh merlins beard .. Is that James and Lily Potter ? "

" Yes , , it is . "

" I knew the rescued Remus , Sirius , Fred , Tonks , Frank and Alice .. but merlins beard .. James and Lily ? "

" What's with you and the saying 'merlins beard' , mum ? "

" Funny , Ronald , very funny . " Molly snapped .

" Don't call me Ronald . "

That was the last thing they heard before they knocked on the door . And Molly answered .

" GINEVRA WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER ! CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELVES ? Oh , hello Lily dear , James . " said softly .

" Mum , please let me explain - " Ginny started .

" FINE , EXPLAIN . "

" Well , me , Ron , and Hermione thought - "

" SO YOU TWO WERE IN ON IT ! "

" Mum please . No interruptions . "

" Alright , carry on . "

And that she did . Once the four teens were done explaining , they were at a loss of what to do .

" What now ? " James asked impatiently .

" I haven't the slightest idea " Harry said back .

" Well someone should think of something . "

Ginny chuckled , " Why can't you think of something ? "

" Cause he can't think . " Lily muttered under her breath .

" Oi Lils ! I heard that ! "

" I know , you were supposed to here that . "

" I resent that . "

" You should . "

" Err .. are you two done arguing ? " Harry grinned .

" Son , its natural for us to fight . We've only been doing it since we were eleven . " James laughed .

" Harry ? " Ginny said .

" Yes Gin ? "

" They definitely sound like you and Ron . "

" Sod off . " Ron murmured .

" Its only the truth . "

" Rubbish "

" So , " Lily started , " What now ? "

" Now you sound like me , Lils . " James smirked .

" Well .. " Hermione started .

" WELL WHAT ? " James questioned .

" We could go visit Remus and Sirius . "

" Brilliant ! Lets do that ! "

Lily rolled her eyes , " Do you realize you just saw them this morning ? "

" Lils , its 1996 , not 1981 . " James chuckled .

" Now you sound like me , James . "

" Bugger off Lily "

" Right , well i suppose it would be good to see Moony and Padfoot get reunited with Prongs . "

" Wait , " Ron paused , " Moony , Padfoot , and Prongs ? As in THE MARAUDERS ? "

" Good to here you know about us mate ! " James laughed .

" But then who's wormtail ? "

" Peter Pettigrew . He's no longer a true marauder though . Lily replaced him . "

" Oh "

" Oi ! Ron , Hermione , " Harry smirked , " Guess what ? "

" What ? " They replied together .

" Me , you two , and Gin are considered the second generation of marauders . "

" Brilliant ! " Ron exclaimed .

Hermione just smiled , so Harry continued ," We need nicknames "

" I'll be Pawn " Ron stated .

" Hermione , you can be books " Ginny smirked .

" Fine but then your Rose . " Hermione snapped back .

" Right , 'Books , Pawn , Rose and ? "

" I think Harry should be called 'Bear' " Ron said laughing .

" And why is that ? " Harry questioned .

" Because remember in 4th year when that little 1st year kept calling you 'Harry-Beary' ?

James and Lily cracked up .

" Dont remind me . "

Ginny spoke next , " Right so , ' Books , Pawn , Rose and Bear ? I like it "

" Me to ! " Ron exclaimed .

" Me three ! " Hermione chuckled .

" Im not going to win this , am I ? " Harry muttered .

" NO ! " The other 3 said together .

" Fine " Harry said darkly while shooting glares at each of them .

" Err .. thats brilliant and everything , but can we go see Moony and Padfoot now ? " James asked .

Ginny answered , " Yes , Prongs , we can . "

And she walked over to the fireplace . She took a handful of floo powder , stepped in , called out " GRIMMAULD PLACE " and vanished in a heap of flames . The others quickly followed pursuit .


	7. Chapter 7

Please note ; I don't own anything , no matter how much i wish i did , i don't .

Rowling does . She owns everything .

Chapter 7 ; Revealing the memories

Ginny and the others stumbled out of the fireplace at Grimmauld place and landed with a 'BANG' . Sure enough , the portrait of started screeching . Remus and Sirius ran out of the kitchen and quickly closed the curtains before turning to greet their guests .

" Hello Gin , 'Mione , Ron , Prongslet ! " Sirius called cheerfully , clearly not seeing the two Potter's behind them .

James spoke up , " Oi , Padfoot , don't me and Lils get a proper greeting ? "

" Prongs , Lils ? " Sirius asked .

Lily just nodded while James grinned from ear to ear .

" Is it really you ? "

" All the way down to flesh and blood . "

Sirius launched himself at James while Remus hugged Lily , " Its good to see you again Lils . "

" You too , Remus , you were always my favorite Marauder . "

" I thought i was your favorite Marauder ? " James stated , looking hurt .

" You thought wrong dear . "

" But - " James paused , " Your joking . "

" And why do you think that ? "

" Your smirking . "

" Well , alright maybe you were my favorite marauder . "

" WERE ? You mean ARE ? "

" Right . " Lily answered sarcastically .

" Well , as amusing as it is watching the marauders reunite , Im still bored . " Ron said .

" Your always bored . " Ginny chuckled .

" Memories . " Harry stated softly .

" Sorry ? " Lily asked .

" I need to show you my memories "

" Y-y-your memories ? "

" Yes , Hermione , the pensive ? "

Earlier that day , Hermione , Ron , Harry and Ginny had put in all of their memories from 1st-7th year .

Hermione summoned the pensive , " Accio Pensive ! " It soared right into her hand .

" Well then , lets go " Harry said .

And one by one they entered the pensive ; Lily first , then James , Harry , Ginny and Hermione , who were followed by Ron , Remus and Sirius .

* The memories *

They watched as Harry's life before hogwarts came before them ; The beatings , getting locked in the cupboard , when Harry finally got his hogwarts letter , Vernon bringing them to that shack in the middle of nowhere , and then Hagrid coming . The scene changed to Harry's first time in Diagon Alley , when he got his wand . It changed again , this time to platform 9 and three quarters . The first time Harry met the Weasleys , and then on the train with Ron . When they met Hermione .

It changed again , this time to the Great Hall at Hogwarts .

They watched as Hermione and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor . Then Harry . James was ecstatic . They saw them battle the troll . When Hermione finally became their friend .

" Why did you three all of a sudden become friends ? " James asked .

" There are some things you can't share without ending up liking one another , " Ron paused , " And fighting a troll is one of them . "

It changed again , this time to the first quidditch game , when his broom went out of control . They watched him catch the snitch . Then it was christmas , when he got his invisibility cloak . Next was when they rescued the sorcerers stone . That was the end of his first year .

It switched to his second year . Dobby showing up in his bedroom . Not being able to get through the barrier . Flying the car to Hogwarts ( James was proud ) . The quidditch game when the buldger followed him . The petrified students . Hermione getting petrified . The dueling club where he learned he was a parseltunge . The spiders in the forest . Hagrid getting sent to askaban . Inside the diary . Saving Ginny . Fighting the basilisk . Destroying the diary .

Third year . Blowing up his aunt . The knight bus . The leaky cauldron when told him Sirius was after him . The train ride , when they first met Remus . The dementors . The boggart . The monster book of monsters . Hargids first class . Riding Buckbeak . The qudditch game when he fell off his broom . That had been the first game Gryffindor lost since he joined the team . Remus teaching him the patronus charm . James was impressed . Fred and George giving him the map . Sneaking into Hogsmeade . Lily wasn't impressed . His snowball fight against Malfoy . They watched him as he listened in on Rosmerta , McGongall , Hagrid and Fudge . When Hermione punched Draco . Meeting Sirius and Peter . The truth . Peter escaping . Remus transforming . When they went back in time . His patronus . Saving Sirius and Buckbeak . End of third year .

Oh merlins beard , fourth year . The worst . They watched his name get pulled from the goblet of fire . Malfoy getting turned into 'the amazing bunching ferret' . Then the first task against the Hungarian Horntail . The second task . The Yule Ball . Next was the third task . Harry barried his head into his mothers chest , while Ginny hugged him from behind .

" Don't make me watch this " Harry whispered .

" You don't have to , Harry " Ginny assured him .

Everyone , save Harry , watched in horror as he and Cedric touched the triwizard cup and appeared in the graveyard . The watched wormtail kill Cedric and tie Harry to a grave . He put a gag in his mouth . Lily , Ginny , and Hermione were crying . James , Sirius and Remus were shouting at Wromtail even though it was no use . They watched Peter cut off his own hand and summon a bone from the grave . The three marauders were shouting even louder when Peter approached Harry with a knife . He cut his arm . Harry still had that scar . Peter dropped the blood into the boiling cauldron .

Voldemort reappeared . Him and Harry dueled , Harry escaped . The scene changed and they were back at Hogwarts . Moody changing into Barty Crouch Jr . End of fourth year .

Fifth year . The dementors in little whinging . The hearing . Umbridge . The D.A . Harry's first kiss . Getting banned from quidditch . The D.A. getting sold out by Cho . Hagrids giant . Detentions with Umbridge and her blood quill . The visions . Fred and George's fireworks . Going to rescue Sirius . Fighting with the death eaters . Sirius dying . End of 5th year .

Sixth year . Fred and George's joke shop . Following Malfoy in Diagon Alley . Slughorns parties . Quidditch tryouts , with Harry and Ginny as captains . Snapes potions book . Katie getting hexed . Ron getting poisoned . Hiding Snapes potions book . Harry and Ginny's first kiss . Finding the locket with Dumbledore . Snape killing Dumbledore . The first battle at Hogwarts . Dumbledores funeral .

And finally , 7th year . The battle when Harry left the dursleys . Dumbledores will . The wedding . Death eaters attacking the wedding . Harry , Ron and Hermione on the run . Getting attacked in the pub. Breaking into the Ministry . The lovegoods . Getting caught by snatchers . Malfoy Manor . Escaping Malfoy Manor . Breaking into gringotts . Flying out on a dragon . Sneaking into Hogwarts . The final battle . Hermione's and Ron's first kiss . Harry defeating Voldemort .

And with that , each of them was pulled out of the pensive .

Lily spoke first , " Im so sorry , Harry . "

" You have nothing to be sorry about mum . "

" Yes . I do . We left you . We weren't there for you . "

" No . You don't . You're back now . You're here for me now . We're together . "

" Forever . " Lily whispered .

" Forever . " Harry said back .


End file.
